The present invention relates to bicycles and teaches several novel bicycle seat rail clamping shafts and mounting systems for attachment and adjustment of a two seat rail bicycle seat and each system allows easy attachment of the seat to a bicycle seat post and the easy adjustment of the fore and aft position and the angulation of the bicycle seat with both adjustments relative to the longitudinal axis of the seat post connected to the bicycle seat rail clamping shaft.